Environmentally protected enclosures have a variety of uses at a job site, work stations and/or out in the field. One application for enclosures is as protection for power equipment at a remote site. Portable power distribution boxes allow connecting several different types of corded plugs at a central convenient location away from a power source. Such devices are widely used in construction sites, farms, convention centers, outdoors festivals, trade shows, by emergency response teams, etc. Typical portable power distribution boxes usually include one or more input modules and one or more, usually several, output modules. A majority of such prior art boxes have a shape of a rectangle or a cube usually with handles attached and have rugged heavy duty steel construction and/or are made from a hard rubber based material. The prior art devices have a structure and composition that significantly increases bulkiness and weight of the power distribution boxes. Because of its awkwardness it is likely that it would require at least two persons to carry a distribution box around when such box is needed to be transported or moved at a site even for short distances due to its weight and size. Many of the prior art enclosures besides being bulky and heavy are susceptible to infiltration intrusion of sand, dirt, water, etc. As a result, there is a need for an improved enclosure that avoids the problems of the prior art and provides a protective enclosure.